Dude, Where's My Husband?
Dude, Where's My Husband? is the 17th episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ROBBIE JONES GUEST STARS — Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) meets up-and-coming mogul Jordan Welland (guest star Robbie Jones), who hires her to plan events for his media empire, while Annie (Shenae Grimes), Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Silver (Jessica Stroup) plan a girls’ night out for Naomi, which ends with disastrous results. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) starts to develop feelings for Michaela (guest star Lyndon Smith), and Liam (Matt Lanter) finds out that the Cronus brothers plan to blame Navid (Michael Steger) for the cheating ring and is forced to befriend them to clear Navid’s name. Plot The episode begins with Annie paying Adrianna a visit. Adrianna says she is worried about Naomi because she hasn’t been herself the last couple of days. She shows her Naomi’s divorce papers and says this might be the reason why Naomi is behaving the way she is. They try talking to Naomi, but she says she is fine. She then goes through all the calls she has received and decides to call Jordan, who wants some unspecified events organized. Michaela and Silver are watching a birthing video and Dixon comes in, but quickly leaves because he can’t stand watching it. Liam tells Navid that he heard Campbell say the Cronus Society guys would frame him for cheating on the tests. Navid says he will immediately talk to the Dean about the whole thing and beat Campbell to the punch. Mark and Dixon bond a bit and then decide to go out for the night, to have a few drinks and meet girls. Jordan tells Naomi he needs someone young and fun, like her, to organize events for his company. After he leaves, Naomi tells Adrianna she might be feeling sad and lonely now, but needs to snap out of it if she is going to organize events for Jordan. She decides to party with the girls for the night, so she can bring back the old Naomi. While Navid is waiting outside the Dean’s office, he sees Campbell come out. He says he has already talked to the Dean and convinced him that Cronus isn’t involved in the cheating scandal. He adds that his father is one of the trustees, so the Dean would take his word over Navid’s. Mark and Dixon are at the bar and, after a few drinks, they talk to a couple of women. Dixon leaves with one and, just then, Adrianna and Sliver enter. They run into Mark but, because of their pact, they both try to avoid him. They discuss how nothing is more important than their friendship, although they are both attracted to him. Liam tells Sydney about what Campbell is planning to do and says he is thinking of confronting him. She says Liam can’t let Campbell know he overheard the conversation because her husband would learn she is cheating on him. She feels Campbell can’t be allowed to get away with this, but tells Liam to find some other way to stop him. At the bar, while doing shots, Naomi tells the girls to forget all their cares in the world and simply have fun. The next morning, Naomi wakes up in her pool with a veil on her head and alcohol bottles all around. She goes in and wakes up Adrianna, who is sleeping on a table. They both can’t seem to recollect what happened last night and Naomi is even more shocked when she sees a ring on her finger. Naomi says if she has married someone, she has to immediately get it annulled. They try to retrace their steps and remember which male strip club they had been to last night. They decide to start there. Dixon wakes up in bed with the girl he picked at the bar last night. She then sees Michaela suffering from morning sickness and decides to be by her side, and sends Dixon to get some stuff for Michaela from the store. At the strip club, the manager tells Naomi she didn’t want to leave the floor and danced with the strippers most part of the night. On a nearby wall, she sees photos of her and the strippers having fun. She asks the manager to give her all their numbers because she feels she might have married one of them. Liam tells Navid the Cronus guys might still be willing to hang with him (Liam), so he will go undercover, to get one of the dummy cell phones the Cronus guys used for the cheating. Adrianna meets Silver, who says she left them at the bar last night to get something for Michaela and, when she returned, she saw they had already left, so she came back home and slept. Adrianna sees a man’s jacket in the room, but Silver doesn’t reveal who she spent the night with. Naomi finds out she didn’t marry any of the strippers but, instead bonded, with two TV stars from the show Real Housewives of Beverly Hills and left the strip club with them. They arrive at the gym where Brandy and Camille, the TV stars, work out and they are both overjoyed to see Naomi. Liam gets into Cronus by lying to Campbell, saying that Navid is no more his friend. Dixon and Michaela talk about the pregnancy and about the things they like, and seem to really hit it off. Naomi finds out from the women that they had all gone to Annie’s house last night and they needed to go to the bathroom but, when they came back, she was already gone. Campbell tells Liam the things he has to do, as a part of his initiation into Cronus. At Annie’s, they all see a photo on her cell phone sent from a wedding chapel. Naomi and Mark are in the photo. From the photo, it looks like Naomi married Mark. Campbell isn’t convinced that Liam still isn’t friends with Navid. Liam asks him what he has to do to convince him and he asks Liam to give him his phone. Dixon and Michaela are having a meal at Mark’s restaurant and he slowly seems to be getting attracted to her. Naomi meets Mark and he reveals to her how things panned out last night and how, in the end, she got married to herself. They then discuss her divorce and Mark asks her to stop being so hard on herself. He tells her that he has been divorced too, so he knows how it feels. Navid is called to an empty classroom by Liam and, the moment he arrives, the Cronus guys grab him by the arms. Campbell asks Liam to hit Navid, to prove he is no longer friends with him. Liam does as is told, to make the whole thing look real. At Mark’s restaurant, Naomi calls Jordan and says she is ready to take him on as a client and, while she walks away from the table to talk to him, Silver goes into the kitchen to talk to Mark. She then returns his jacket and they talk about the night they spent together. He promises he won’t tell anyone about them, if she doesn’t want them to know. She thanks him, but says there is someone she does have to tell. Annie asks Dixon how his night with Mark went and if he met someone. He says he did, but adds that the whole situation is presently complicated. While Navid is checking on his bruises, Liam enters and says he couldn’t find the phone, but assures him he won’t give up. Navid asks him to be careful and says, if they find out what Liam is up to, they might do something really bad to him. Silver tells Adrianna that she hooked up with Mark and Adrianna pretends she is fine with it, but expresses her anger after Silver leaves. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars :Camille Grammer as Herself :Brandi Glanville as Herself Recurring cast :Charlie Weber as Mark Holland :Lyndon Smith as Michaela :Grant Gustin as Campbell Price Guest starring :Robbie Jones as Jordan Welland :Melissa Ordwayas Sydney Price :Julie Roy as Livia Co-Starring :Markos Lomeli as Male Dancer Trivia *Ivy was mentioned by Adrianna (Final mention) *Naomi marries herself Music *Do What You Want by Cheerleader *Play It by Victory *Scream & Shout by Will.i.am ft Britney Spears *Bright Lights by Gary Clark Jr *Nails For Breakfast by NagNagNag *Do My Thing by Hot Knives *Greatest by Blood Red Boots *I Think I Love You Today by Baby Jaymes *Hate The Sun by Feersum Ennjin *Railroad Track by Willy Moon *Change by Churchill Category:90210 Season 5 Category:90210 Episodes